Night-Club Dancing
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Wrote this last and got it posted on Facebook and completely forgot to post it here. There's no dancing, but I'm not changing the title name. Anyway, rated T since it was never supposed to be Smex fic.


Character: (Rev!Edd: eighteen year old High school student

Reg!Kev: 20 year old second year collage student )

Me: I wrote this last year and only posted it on Facebook. Not sure if it's on tumblr since I posted and deleted some of my KevEdd on the site so it might or might not be there. Also I guess I should have come up with a better title.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Pumpkin, is this really necessary?" Eddward asked as he stud before his red haired boyfriend with a red half t-shirt, a black wife beater underneath, gray skinny jeans and black high tops. Along with that his beanie was missing, and a red leather choker with two (very detailed) crosses shaped dog-tags had been wrapped around his thin neck. There were also piercings decorating his left and right ear. Those consisted of chains, fake gages, cartilage arrows, miniature connecting handcuffs and black diamonds on the lobs. All in all he looked gothic and hot too.

"Hell yeah. You look fuckable, Dee."

"I already know that. I simply want to know why I'm wearing it." Edd asked. He has never worn anything this gothic in his life. Sure it has some bright coloring to it, but red isn't the sweetest of colors. Black and gray aren't ether, making his skin look paler then it already is.

"We're going out." Was all Kevin says as he pulled Eddward onto his lap.

The raven sighed. "You do realize that I despise any form of social get togethers."

"I know, but you'll love it."

"You always say that."

"That's because I know I'm right."

"Tch, Fine."

* * *

The words "Peach Pit" lit up the entrance of the club Kevin had brought Edd to. The raven grimaced. Did Kevin really bring him to a shabby night club? The place didn't look clean at all. The raven gives Kevin a questioning stare. His redheaded boyfriend just smiles at him, ushering him inside.

"Hey Babe. I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick okay."

Edd crosses his arm and sighs. He looks around the place with a small hint of interest. 'Well, I guess it didn't 'look' as bad as the outside did.' "Fine, but be back quickly. I'll get us some drinks."

Kevin chuckles. "Lighten up Dee, I'll make it worth it for coming here when I get back." He says while kissing Eddward on the cheek and heads for the men's room.

Edd just sighs and leisurely walks over to the bar. Leaning up against to marble counter, he tries to get the bartenders attention, but feels eyes are all one him. Looking around, he almost gags when he sees all of the jocks from his his high school, including the swim team was there hooting and hollering as they came closer to the bar. Edd prays that they're not looking at him. Plus he also hopes none of the recognize him.

Luckily they didn't recognize, but they still approached him. "Hey, sweet cheeks. I didn't know cuties like you came here often." A green haired teen purred lowly. The other sports members surrounded the swimmer in awe. None knowing who he was, but interested all the same.

Ugh, why did Goldberg have to be here? That green headed jock was annoying. Also he was too touchy freely. Edd could deal with a group of Neanderthals and not be fazed, however, Nat was a different story.

"Bye." He says bluntly and turns away to push through the group of Jocks blocking him. However two hands come out of nowhere and pull him back until he's flush against the green haired teens chest. The feeling of another male that wasn't his boyfriend over his back made him shudder, slightly afraid, but not willing to show it. "Let me go please."

Nat pouts and nuzzles into the side of the swimmers neck making him gasp. "You're no fun cutie. You look so hot too." He whispers and lightly thrusts his hips.

Okay, ether this was a nightmare or Nat was drunk. The latter seemed more believable. Mainly, because Nat's hands were roaming his thighs clumsily and his thrusts were slow and lazy. Most of the other jocks looked a bit buzzed as well and few of them asking him for a dance.

He knew that a few of the guys on both teams were bi, gay or pan sexual. They'd asked him out once, but he declined since he was dating Kevin. He sees Kevin looking around for him so he forcefully excuses himself. Then Edd runs over to Kevin to hug him, thankful he came back from the bathroom. Maybe letting those jocks see that he's taken will make them leave him alone.

No... It didn't.

They just walk over and start bombarding him with questions on who Kevin was and why he's clinging to the ginger. Kevin obviously took those guys as a threat and was about to start a fight. But as much as Edd would love seeing his college boyfriend beat up a bunch of teenage drunk assholes, he knew that he couldn't let that happen. Sure Nathan and the other sports guys could be stupid when drunk, but Kevin isn't them that could get them in trouble.

Sighing, Eddward saunters away without being noticed and goes over to the bouncer standing by the door. He tells him about the group messing with Kevin, also adding in the part about how they were bothering him earlier. The bouncer nods heading right over to the group, Edd follows. The bouncer tells them to leave the club or leave Edd and Kevin. Nathan along with the other group of guys back off completely, going back to the bar.

Eddward tells the big burley man a thank you for helping them out before grabbing Kevin and pushing him out of the club.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Edd says as he gets back in Kevin's car.

Kevin frowns. "But-"

The swimmer scuffs. "No 'buts' Mr. Barr, take me home."

Kevin sighs and pulls out of the place. He guesses this is his own fault for making Edd look so sexy tonight.

End.

* * *

review if you wnat to.


End file.
